militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adam J. Slemmer
|death_date= |image=Adam Jacoby Slemmer by Brady, 1864.jpg |caption=Adam J. Slemmer from an article in Harper's Weekly |birth_place=Montgomery County, Pennsylvania |death_place=Fort Laramie, Wyoming |placeofburial=Montgomery Cemetery (West Norriton Township, Pennsylvania) |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1850-1868 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |battles=American Civil War Indian Wars }} Adam Jacoby Slemmer (January 24, 1828 – October 7, 1868) was an officer in the United States Army during the Seminole Wars and the American Civil War, as well as in the Old West. Early years Slemmer was born in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, and raised in Norristown. He graduated from the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, in 1850, and was commissioned as a second lieutenant. He married Caroline Lane Reynolds in 1856. Their only child, a son died young. Career He served against the Seminoles in Florida, and then was stationed in garrisons along the Pacific. From 1855 to 1859, he taught at West Point. In January 1861, he was in command of a body of troops at Fort Barrancas, Pensacola Harbor, Fla. On January 10, after the surrender of the Pensacola Navy Yard, he transferred his force to the Fort Pickens position in the same harbor. He held this fort against Confederate threat of attack and demands for surrender from Florida militia Colonel William Henry Chase, who had designed and constructed the fort as a captain in the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers, until reinforced and relieved in April 1861. Fort Pickens remained under Federal control for the duration of the war. Promoted to major in May 1861, he was attached to General Buell's command and took part in the Corinth campaign and the relief of Nashville. He became brigadier general of volunteers on November 29, 1862, and participated in the Battle of Stones River in December, receiving a wound that incapacitated him for the rest of the war. He was taken prisoner the following day, but released during the Confederate retreat.Eicher p.491 He served in administrative posts in Ohio and New York. In 1863, A. J. Slemmer served as President of the Board of Examiners for sick officers at Columbus and Cincinnati, Ohio, Levi T. Townsend served as his clerk during this appointment.History of Madison County, Iowa, 1915 Vol. II, "Levi T. Townsend," page 471 In 1865, Slemmer was brevetted colonel and brigadier general in the Regular Army for meritorious conduct, and was commissioned lieutenant colonel of the 4th U.S. Infantry. He died while in command of Fort Laramie from lingering effects of typhoid fever that he had contracted during the Civil War. Slemmer was buried in Montgomery Cemetery, located in West Norriton Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, near Norristown, Pennsylvania, on October 21, 1868.Gambone, A. M.: "The Life of Adam Jacoby Slemmer", page 165-166. Butternut & Blue, 2005 See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. : * Powell, William H.: "A history of the organization and movements of the 4th regiment of Infantry, U.S.A., 1796-1870 (1871)", Washington City, M'Gill & Witherow, page 374-375 External links * Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Military personnel from Pennsylvania Category:1828 births Category:1868 deaths Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War